peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 November 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-11-15 ; Comments *Intro: "Since Tuesday night letters have been flooding into the BBC from listeners who want to hear the sleeve of the forthcoming Public Image Limited LP again, so: (raps tin with fingers)there you are." *An all-record show. Peel gives an early play to U2 ("a band from Dublin"), the new single from The Pink Floyd and dispels the myth that he doesn't think much to Cabaret Voltaire. *One Gang Logic are from Grimsby, prompting Peel to tell his anecdote of visiting a pub in the town. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Specials: Concrete Jungle (LP - Specials) Two-Tone *Pinpoint: Richmond (7") Albion :JP: "Whevever I drive through Richmond myself I always lock the doors of my car cos you get women leaping in and trying to raise money to send showjumpers to Moscow and things like that if you don't." *Pink Floyd: Another Brick In The Wall (7") Harvest *Passions: Hunted (7") Fiction :JP: "When I lived in Dallas, Texas and used to drive a Chevy 409 convertible, I used to drive around unless it was actually hailing with the top down all of the time, because I felt that this was butch and would get girls. Of course it wasn't, and didn't. I mention all of this because here are the Dantes and Top Down Time." *Dantes: Top Down Time (Various LP - Pebbles Vol. 4) BFD :JP: "The best thing about the car actually was that it had got a record player in. You could only play 45s... you pull into drive-ins and things and have the thing blaring away - all the hot British hits of course, The Who and so on, The Beatles and The Stones. Kids would come over and say, "hey, that's great! What radio station are you listening to?" I'd say, "It's not a radio station, kid, it's a record player." It was a winner every time." *Buzzcocks: You Know You Can't Help It (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists *Welton Irie: A We You Fa (7") Thrillseekers *Pointed Sticks: Out Of Luck (7") Stiff *Lenny White: Struttin' (LP - Streamline) Elektra *Jam: Thick As Thieves (LP - Setting Sons) Polydor :Request for Festive 50 entries. *One Gang Logic: Repeat Action (b-side 7") Stark Products *Destroy All Monsters: What Do I Get? (7") Cherry Red *U2: Out Of Control ('Three' EP 7") CBS *Au Pairs: You (7") 021 Records *Prince Buster: Barrister Pardon (12") Blue Beat *Lines: On The Air (7") Red Records *Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band: Long Neck Bottles (LP - Clear Spot) Reprise :(tape flip) *Spelling Missteaks: Mirrors (7") Stortbeat *Original Mirrors: Could This Be Heaven? (7") Mercury *DiVersion: Champs Elysees (Take It Easy) (7") Rock Steady *Norris Reid: Give Jah Praise (7") Rockers International *Another Pretty Face: All The Boys Love Carrie (7") New Pleasures *Skids: All The Young Dudes ('Working For The Yankee Dollar' dbl 7") Virgin *Fun 4: Singing In The Showers (7") NMC *Xtraverts: Police State (Joint single with Plastic People - 7") Rising Sun *Josef K: Chance Meeting (7") Absolute ABS 1 *Fatal Charm: Glitterbit (7" b-side Paris) Company *Ruts: Jah War (7") Virgin :JP: "Works exceeding (sic) well as a single, I think. The Ruts of course and Jah War. When the John Peel Roadshow goes out and about this weekend to Guildford, with the Beat, on Friday and to Liverpool on Saturday to tie in neatly with the Spurs match, I shall have that tucked away in my rucksack, you can be certain of that." *Larry Bright: One Ugly Child :JP: "Actually the main reason I played that was because my daughter Alexandra pulled it out of a pile of records and I saw this as being an act of Kenny Dalglish and thought I'd better play it." *Raincoats: Adventures Close To Home (LP - The Raincoats) Rough Trade *George Nooks: Riding For A Fall (12") Joe Gibbs Record Globe *Freshmen: You've Never Heard Anything Like It (7") Release *Cabaret Voltaire: Capsules (LP - Mix-Up) Rough Trade *Residents: Time's Up (Various LP - Subterranean Modern) Ralph :JP: "On Monday, tracks from the Public Image Limited LP that comes in a tin - this tin (raps it with knuckle) and I shall be off to Guildford and Liverpool and we've also got a session from the Mekons. So I hope you'll be able to listen. Have a good weekend. Ta-ra." :(End of show.) File ;Name *1979-11-15 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *01:59:55 ;Other *T176 of the 400 Box *Complete show apart from short gap where tape flip happens ;Available * John Peel BBC Radio 1 (complete).mp3 * Mooo Category:1979 Category: Peel shows